Sense of Security
by holospartoi258 - Alpha 01
Summary: If you ever needed a seal of security and an eternal bond with the one you loved... would you do so by mere words? Or by the most powerful action of all...


_**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING:**__ I do not own Rio, Jewel, or any character or theme used in the Rio film. They belong solely to Blue Sky Films and 20__th__ Century Fox._

_2.2K hits after I held a poll, I had people wanting me to do a lemon. Well, considering that there are only, what, 9 stories over there, I could see why. Still, this is my first one… and often first-time attempted never come out good. Sigh… Anyways since you've all requested this, it's a missing section somewhere in the middle of Chapter 4 of 'Next to You'... if you haven't read it yet, well, sorry! :D_

_Just to warn you very, very seriously: __**THIS IS AN M-RATED LEMON THAT IS EXPLICITLY SEXUAL, AND NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. NEITHER ME NOR THE SITE IS RESPONSIBLE SHOULD YOU NOT HEED THIS WARNING SERIOUSLY**_.

_Yeah, well, now you know, right? Heh. Anyways don't flame; they'll be used to roast marshmallows… [/unoriginality]… and let's just roll with it:_

* * *

><p>~Jewel~<p>

Everybody wants to know, feel and experience what sex is. Unless you're some pronounced virgin or an extremely nerdy, geeky bird [I had applied such a stereotypical label on Blu at first] you cannot deny that some hormonal part of your brain, regardless of how potent or undesirable you claim it to be, would crave the art of making love. Humans would use almost any means just to experience it- which probably explains the rise of rape cases, teenage pregnancies, AIDS victims, even pornography websites [just to see], and the list isn't exhaustive. And all these emerge simply because of our constant necessity to have our sexual organs touched sensually by either your lover or a [I shall be crude] hot dude/chick, either by the mouth or his/her sexual organ. An experience for a full of 10 minutes; then it's all over, and the world crashes upon you.

I couldn't tolerate such an atrocity, and I swore to myself that I would be an exception to such a societal occurrence. I kept cursing this world and its dirty and unholy desires, and how such immoral and even illogical [I mean, who would go such a long way just to stick a penis in a vagina? Isn't it supposed to be a natural phenomenon of some sorts? ...] cravings sparked a chain of events that landed them in deep crap. I vowed to abstain for all of my life, and would even dare to go to great lengths just to achieve this mission. After all, such a simple, rash, foolish action often led to dire circumstances [and this is an understatement, too]- even if, in the highly unlikely chance that this will occur, even if I actually do fall in the bottomless abyss of love, such desires would fail completely to flood my mind. And for while I actually managed to maintain my promise.

But when I met Blu, boy, was I completely and utterly wrong.

I admit that at first he was the last person I'd expect to want to ever-so-badly to engage with in intercourse, and that he was such a domesticated, introverted nerd-bird that sexual desires shouldn't be reserved for such people, not even in societal terms. Of course, life has a brilliant way of proving you wrong- now Blu was the one I loved with a depth of the Grand Canyon and the one that I could trust completely that he would love, protect and satisfy me.

I figured that this was the prime reason for the floodgates that had been subconsciously and involuntarily repressing all these lusts burst open- usually when intercourse is concerned, there are the consequences that would succeed, but if you had one that you could depend on and love almost unconditionally, then you would achieve this sense of security. You have this feeling that nothing would or even could go wrong.

I couldn't actually believe how weak my mental tolerance was- all it took was this one fantasy when me and Blu were in that hollow, that one craving that I longed for [that was, just to have one, just one, experience of copulation with Blu] that made the walls that repressed my emotions crumble to dust. Rather ironic, as well, that this wall was an exaggerated paranoia more than a protective barrier… but rather the real barrier was Blu, that he would prevent these dire circumstances that would ensue after sex from crashing upon us, that he could be trusted.

I mean, I wasn't sure if a sense of security would activate the sudden tidal wave of lustful emotions, since this is speculation as to why I _felt_ this way.

Logic didn't have to stop me when the moment for me just aroused- Blu himself had the same choking security that was consciously holding back the lust in his mentality, but when alcohol crept over his mind, like key-tipped tendrils, he was free to do as his mind wished to. He was unrestrained and the sexual craving that he had been previously been suppressing burst out in full force, like a volcano eruption- I could tell by the seductive growl he emitted when he kissed me that time, a full overdose of passion and lust, just by the smirk on his face and that unfamiliar glint in his eyes. He could've been a stranger in anybody's eyes, a monster, even, but in my eyes he was being himself, the true, raw side of him that I never saw, unleashed with the catalyst of alcohol and him to be free.

And to be honest, I would love that he would be this way forever.

The fact was, however, I was caught off guard when I had realised that simple fondling and mere kissing had developed into foreplay, my lovebird teasing me and sending ripples of chills and pleasure up my spine. Even before I asked this, I knew that deep in the recesses of his heart law that sexual desire in his heart, and I knew that being the overly cautious bird he was- he would suppress such lusts. But now when he displayed his unrestrained side to me, yet with a sense of security that even when he wasn't overly cautious and there were no barriers to repress any undesirable cravings, he had me next to him, a sense of security that even if he made any mistakes, I would love him enough to understand that they were not intended, and my feelings for him would never waver.

After all, this _was_ the sealing of that oh-so-vital title of the mate.

When I succumbed to him [of which, there really wasn't much of a choice anyway, since I was pinned down], I remember increasing the passion and intensity of the kiss, the pace of which our beaks moved accelerating almost like a slippery-slope effect, the waves of sensuality never failing to intermittently ripple through my body. I remained to be under Blu, never attempting to overpower him but rather relenting to and letting myself experience his dominance. My wings couldn't stay motionless, though- they explored his body hungrily, the soft, velvety touch of his feathers titillating my senses. I could feel his wings, as well, dangerously close to… _that area._ I let out a loud moan in pleasure-foreplay could make you do that, where it was almost as sensual and passionate as the art of making love itself…

It seemed almost an eternity, before Blu pulled away rather aggressively and whispered huskily, with a tint of pretend-fury, "Stay the 'ell down." Before I could react, or in his case, not react at all, he made one swift motion, a movement almost like jack-knifing where he jerked his head down to a position that was directly above my already wet cloaca. Everything was so fast- one moment I could taste his hot breath on my tongue, and the next moment I felt him kissing the most sensitive part of my body.

The feeling that ensued was like no other- it was pure and sheer ecstasy and eroticism that flooded my senses, one that numbed me from any external force except for Blu's beak and tongue sensuously exploring my area of sensitivity, and sending pulses of pleasure surging through me. My back arched upwards, my eyes fully open, as this unfamiliar sensation filled me… and it intoxicated me. "Ugh! ..." I moaned and clamping my eyes shut again. "Blu… don't… stop… _Ahhh_!" And in response, he sped up the rhythm; each stroke against my flower sending a more intensely sensual ripple through me… such a feeling could make you do that.

I heard him moan, one that was louder than necessary and alone enough to depict his feelings- erotic and lustful, like mine. But for me, these feelings and cravings… they were about to erupt in full force, climaxing in one burst…

But I could climax, he pulled away rather abruptly, grinning rather seductively at me with his face mere nanometres away. It took me a while for my mentality to wrap around this sudden action, to realise that he just did the most despicable thing your partner could ever do during sex- tease.

I scowled, and he registered that I would have already guessed what he just did. He merely smirked. "Relax, my love, patience is a virtue," he whispered huskily, his breath intoxicating my olfactory senses again.

I couldn't endure the tidal wave of lust upon me- a new strength conquered me, and I thrust his body down to the ground rather hurriedly and forcefully, so that I was supporting myself with my wings which pinned Blu to the floor, my body on top of him. His expression showed no hint of surprise, but rather a wild, seductive playfulness and he purred in pleasure.

With no hesitation, I plunged my beak against his, converging with such intensity that he moaned with more decibels than actually required, that drove my sexual hormones even further than it already was, our kiss gradually increasing in passion and eroticism. It was making my mind blow up in fireworks, the way our beaks moved in synchrony and pace increasing… I figured that _that_ was what lust and eroticism was- pure ecstasy pulsing through your veins and the sheer drive of hormonal desires…

I jack-knifed as well, without missing a beat, and started to savour the delicacy that was Blu's cloaca. "Mmmm..." He moaned. "Urgh… Gah! Jewel… faster… deeper… Mmmm…" Again , this added fuel to the fire- even though I couldn't see, I could imagine Blu's body convulsing, as I did when he conducted oral on _me,_ and as he did to me I quickened my pace of which my beak moved against his area, never decelerating but rather retaining the increase of my oral strokes, pleasing my tactile and gustatory senses simultaneously…

I felt a wing jerk down against my head, forcing it to remain in its position as it was useless to struggle against it. "_DOWN GIRL_!" Blu shrieked with passion laced in his tone. "_HARDER! URGHHHHHH!"_ And I complied to his demand, causing his groans and moans to be much louder and pleasurable [and frankly I was extremely thankful that we were in a practically deserted artificial forest], and when he finally climaxed, where I unable to pull off Blu's trick, it had been accompanied with a rather sensual groan with a thunderous volume.

My beak still sticky, I looked into Blu's cerulean eyes almost wearily. I was panting for dear breath, but my lovebird showed no sign of exhaustion, almost as if this was only the end of the beginning rather than the beginning of the end.

"Jewel…" He muttered, his voice still husky. "You know what's 69?"

I gave him a quizzical look- this alone should have been fairly obvious. "A number?"

He chuckled deeply. "Well you're about to find out!" His voice was cheery playfulness, no sense of maliciousness, but in another rapid motion he spun his body laterally 180 degrees, again with no hesitation and again started to devour my flower out. It wasn't until my mind struggled to put the digit '6' and '9' together to realise the innuendo laced in that seemingly harmless number. Or, at least, it wasn't until I saw my delicacy laid in front of me again for me to savour again. I dove in without missing a beat.

The erotic and goose-bump-inducing feeling of Blu's tongue exploring my sensitive area hungrily versus the sensual sensation of mine over his sent shivers down my spine individually, but now combined…it was different altogether, and it more than titillated me, making my mind ignite passionately as the fire of lust consumed and dominated my senses…

"Blu!... Urgh… fas…ter… _go FASTER dammit!... ARGHHHHHH.._." I moaned much louder than required with my eyes still clamped shut, hurling fuel to the fire of lust.

"_OHHHHH…_ come… on… _deeper!_ _HARDER!_" my lovebird commanded, and I followed. The pace of which our oral organs scoured each other's most private and sensual areas accelerated, and as it did, so did the pulses of pleasure through my body…

Needless to say, it didn't take too long until we orgasmed simultaneously, the viscous liquid spraying onto our beaks, almost like a mark of affection on one's lovebird- which, of course, was incomparable with regards to the ultimate seal of love, the one that would remain forever and instil that barrier of protection and that sense of security, the title of the mate.

I looked into the lustful eyes of my lovebird, his feathers glistening with perspiration and his chest rising and falling at an accelerated speed. They begged and desired for this action, as well as its so-called 'rewards', but the apprehension made one last comeback. "Are you sure of this… my love…" I asked in a hush, as we panted for oxygen and our breaths mixing into one titillating scent that fuelled the fire of sexual desire…

"Who… needs to be sure… when… you have… love…" Blu huskily whispered, before he pressed his beak against mine, sucking me into that familiar whirlpool, where any doubt or concern vanished and I would be enchanted and mesmerized by his love… the anxiety quickly shattered and was replaced with a new barrier- one that was of the security that love provided, along with the sensation of eroticism and lust… a mere beak-lock could send your mind burning into fireworks, a brilliant display of colour and light…

This kiss was different from the others- slow, not rushed or desperate, but full of saturated passion and enough eroticism to perform its duty- the preparation for that one act that would seal us together forever... I didn't care that we were exhausted or that our cloacae were wet or that such an action would be irreversible and significant. This was our moment of passion and romance- who would let such a moment slip away?

I let Blu dominate –this, after all, was the act of mating-, letting my body be pressed onto the floor and be controlled fully by my soon-to-be mate, as he slowly begun to mount me… and then, with no regrets whatsoever, he thrust his cloaca against mine sensually.

Such an action was defined by ornithologists as a 'cloacal kiss', which is basically the bird equivalent of sticking a penis in a vagina. But unlike the latter, birds' sexual intercourse was defined as the pressing of the male's and female's sensitive areas against the other's- meaning it would not hurt so agonisingly as humans would, there was nothing to worry about being incapable of sexually pleasing the partner- because, after all, we share almost similar sensual areas.

Nevertheless this was mating- not just a mere peck on the cheek or embrace but something deeper and more erotic [which is pretty much an understatement]. All those ripples of pleasure that surged through my body previously, they were virtually nothing compared to the sensation of the cloacal kiss. Needless to say, the fireworks that exploded in my mind burned brighter and more passionately, the pulses of pleasure now intensifying to its maximum and making every inch of my body tingle with sheer ecstasy mixed with exhilaration…

"_MMMMMM!_" I moaned sensually, as he thrust his cloaca even further, with greater force and velocity. "URGH! That's it baby! HARDER! _MMMMMM!_"

The harder, deeper and faster thrust himself into me, the more pleasure that ripped through my body. "_OHHHHH! _BLU FUCK ME _HARDER! FASTERRRRR! URGHHHH!" _The moans that gushed from my mouth were almost involuntary; reflex from every time the sensuality rippled through my body… even though not a single word was uttered from Blu's beak [well, sans the moans that he uttered every interval], all his actions were more than sufficient to display his thoughts, feelings and emotions towards me, as well as his urges and desires to please me. I could sense it, as if some intangible aura was emitted from his body…

"Blu…" I grunted through gnashed teeth, but that word alone sufficed to carry across its message. He gazed into my eyes, entrancing me and assured me a sense of security in my soul. "'s okay, Jewel," Blu whispered huskily. "I'm here…" Of course, that was all I ever needed- he being next to me to share my emotions and feelings with me and be there every step of the way… that was all that ever needed to give the green light to go.

Many people imagine that the peak of sexual activity to ignite furiously and sear the atmosphere with its intense lust, that the climax arrives with a great bang and feels so wonderful and overflowing with pleasing eroticism. Such a description is extremely accurate. Even if I wanted to [which I highly doubted anyway], holding back such an eruption of emotions would be near impossible. And more often than not, it landed you in a great deal of trouble. But when with the one you loved… nothing else mattered.

"Blu… _I LOVE YOU!" _I couldn't help but shriek as I climaxed. I was certain that he was screaming with me as well, judging by an auditory bass line to my voice, but I couldn't hear it, and to be honest, I didn't care- because I knew he would. Such a feeling was simply marvellous, to erupt all your emotions in one burst rather than keep it repressed inside of you, to be able to express your inner desires through mere actions rather than words… it was spectacular. A gargantuan tidal wave seared through my body, making me numb again and subject to feeling the eroticism and sensuality of the peak of intercourse… I figured this was why society named it, in a less derogatory sense, 'making love', since it was the ultimate act of affection, the ultimate seal of love…

I hadn't the faintest idea of the time elapsed, how exhausted we were or how many people had heard our screeches of pleasure- it didn't matter. The last thing I remembered was that when it dawned on me that everything was over, and that I was Blu's mate, the feeling of guilt and shock never arrived. All that I could sense was the floor beneath me that I was pressed onto, Blu's beak and tongue that hungrily explored mine in one last savouring, and his body laid on mine. Tiredness had befallen our collapsed bodies, but it was all so worth it. Every moment had been savoured, making every inch of my body tingle with hormonal eroticism, the lingering taste of lust, and it was more than sufficient to please me. I had been sexually satisfied, but more importantly, I had gained the title of the mate of the bird that I loved to death.

"I love you, Jewel…" Blu muttered huskily. It didn't matter if he was drunk- the way he touched me and thrust into me all but depicted his love for me. I had no doubt clouding around my head- only a sense of security, only the romance that hung in the atmosphere… it was more than enough. I knew his words were straight from the strumming of his heart-strings, a melody that my mind could replay and assure me that everything was fine… as long as Blu was by my side.

"I love you, Blu…" I whispered back, before I fell asleep in my mate's wings, not caring what lay ahead. It didn't matter. I had Blu, who gave me all the devotion and elation that I craved for, and protected me with a sense of security…

What more, I ask, could I ever need?

* * *

><p><em>Yeah… hope you liked it. Because I really didn't. Sigh… such stuff wasn't cut out for me. -_-<em>

_Anyways my first lemon… ever… so please review… yeah._

I

I

I

V


End file.
